Betrayal
by Captain Snippet
Summary: Post CoM. Maybe remembering isn't the best option at this stage in the game. Sora wishes to forget.


_He runs, attempting to escape the memories.  
_  
The memories he lost, stolen from him; the memories he regained, after such pain, misery; the memories of friends, playing on a tiny island, one they would soon attempt to leave, although they would realize after that it was the only place they could be safe; the memories.

The memories he fought so hard for, but now only wanted to be rid of. The memories that weren't so far past, from only moments before; the memories holding the truth. The memories that held his tale; his adventure; memories that he now realized were not telling of heroism, but of blind ignorance; the betrayal he made unaware.

_He stumbles, tears staining his face._

He hadn't meant it. He hadn't wanted to hurt them. Anyone.

His companions; the two who had travelled with for so long; Donald, Goofy- they had helped him, stood by him. He had betrayed them, after al they had done for him...

His closest friend; his enemy; the one person he might have been able to save, but in the end, couldn't even help when he needed him most; Riku. Riku had grown up with him; supporting him, even when he knew how wrong he was. Riku had only been doing what he thought was right, and they blamed him for the destruction. But it wasn't Riku. It was him. He had betrayed his best friend.

Her; the one he cared for; the one he was protecting; the one he was part of, who was part of him; Kairi. He had tried so hard to keep his promise, that he would come back; he had even made a new promise, without her knowing; he had promised he would rid all the worlds of Heartless, just for her; she hadn't known, but it was a promise; it hadn't been kept. He had done the opposite, stabbing Kairi in the back.

Everyone; the people hoping their worlds would be restored, waiting at Traverse Town; those living in fear, praying for the great Keyblade master, who the legend foretold would come to save them. He had betrayed everyone.

_He pauses, thinking, realizing._

The legend had been right. There had been two. Two legends. All along they had been believing in to wrong thing.

The legend had said the Keyblade master would save all worlds, but what of the other? The one that told of havoc, destruction. What of it?

It had been right. It was telling the truth. They had been believing in the wrong thing. The wrong legend.

_He continues to run, his faith faltering._

Had they believed in the wrong thing? Or the right thing? Did it really only apply to this? What if they believed in all the wrong things? What if Darkness was all that could save them? What if Light was no more than a lie, blinding everyone with false hope? Perhaps, he thought, is Darkness the true Light?

Then he would not have to run. Then he would once again be the hero; the hero he so longed to be. The hero he knew he should be seen as.

_He shakes his head, pushing out the lies he tells himself._

He lied not only to them, he realizes, but to himself. He was no hero. He was the villain. The villain working undercover, never found by the true heroes; sought out by everyone; destroying lives, hiding; searched for. By everyone.

But never found.

Not by himself even.

_He cries, marvelling in the irony._

He had prided himself on saving all worlds, said that he would rid them of wrong. He was told he would open the door to the Light.

And so he did. After his journey. He opened it; and he destroyed it.

He was to open th door to the light, the only thing that could save them all; and he destroyed it when he did. Simply standing close to it had destroyed it.

Was he really such a monster?

So evil that only his presence brought pain, misery?

There had to be some mistake, some unknown presence that had done it.

There was. It was within himself, just waiting for the moment. He wasn't a hero. He was the enemy.

Him.

But he so wanted to be praised again; he had thought he was doing the right thing. He so wanted to be the hero again.

To stop running.

_He runs, attempting to escape the memories._

The memories of truth. The real truth. When he had learned the name of the true villain, and did not hear what he was expecting.

_It's your fault._

He had shaken his head, disbelieving.

_You only hurt the ones you care for._

He had denied, too ignorant to understand.

_You became to wrapped up in the Light. It can harm too._

He had screamed, claiming the shadow was wrong.

_Too close to the light, you were. Too, too close._

He said Light was the most pure thing in the world; you could never be too close.

_Don't you understand?_

He had been wrong.

_The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes._

The shadow inside him; he had pushed away the thought.

_Sora..._

He turned, ran, trying to change what he knew was happening.

_You are..._

He felt he could change fate, past, future. He couldn't.

_The source...  
_

He tried to block out the voices. He ran.

_Sora, you are the source..._

Everything he thought... Believed in... Was wrong. He was wrong.

_Sora, you are the source of all Heartless._

He runs, attempting to escape the memories.


End file.
